A New Family
by bcruz
Summary: Derek has been married for 19 yrs. What happens when he finds out his wife has been cheating? What happens when he becomes smitten with a student? What about his children? M/D AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters.

A New Family

Derek Shepard is an ordinary man. He has been married to a beautiful woman for 19 years and has 4 children. He is the best neurosurgeon in the country and arguably one of the best in the world.

His wife Addison Montgomery-Shepard is the picture of perfection. She is married to the handsome, famous doctor, and is always dressed in high-end designer clothes and is the best in her field. She loves the life of wealth and influence and being at the top of the social ladder of the medical field's most elite.

Their children, Edith (16) ,Micheal (10) Ryan and Alysse (Aly) (2) twins are just the perfect children any parent could ask for. They are enrolled in New York's upper east side most prestigious and expensive school, St. Grace Institute.

Their upper east side home which is worth close to $35 million dollars and is located in the same vicinity as those of Rudy Guliani and Barbara Walters.

Derek and Addison work at New York Presbyterian hospital. Since they are both the best in their respective fields, they are heads of their departments which give them an astonishing $5 million dollar bonus to their already high $10 million a year, respectively

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith Grey has always thought of herself as just any regular ordinary girl. She is the daughter of Ellis Grey, the best and foremost sought out surgeon in the country. Her father Thatcher Grey left Ellis and Meredith when she was 6 for another woman and she has never spoken to him since.

Ellis has always been a caring and involved mother. She wouldn't make every school play but she was always there when Meredith needed her.

Meredith is now 21 years old and has just transferred to NYU. Meredith doesn't like to rely on her mother and can't access money from her trust fund until she turns 25 or received her degree. Therefore she is looking for a job.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek: "Edith you ready? We have to go."

Edith: "Yes , dad. I'm ready." she says sarcastically. "Ever heard of fashionably late?"

Derek: "Not when I pay close to $32, 000 a year for you to go to school for Dalton. Let's go"

Edith: "We can't leave. Who's gonna take Micheal? who's staying with the twins? Mom left ten minutes ago. Something about an emergency surgery."

Derek: "She left? Why didn't she call me? Are they even awake?"

Edith: "I know Micheal is. The twins like to sleep in. Lucky them."

Derek: "So I have to take the the twins to their doctors appointment? And take Micheal to school? I have to go teach a class today at NYU. And i just had to pull an all nighter at the hospital."

Edith: "Don't look at me. I didn't do anything. Why don't you tell Rose to take the twins to the doctor's and you go do your thing? I mean Rose loves spending time with the twins. Take the car and I will Tony to take Micheal and me to school. He has a breakfast date anyway with Uncle Mark's housekeeper. School is on the way to the restraunt they're going to meet at"

Derek: "I guess were gonna have to. I can't believe she did this again. She said last time was the last time."

Edith: "What forget that she's a mother and wife? Sure dad like thats ever gonna happen. In case you haven't noticed ever since she became the best, the only thing that mattered to her was being the best and wearing all the designer clothes. I mean are you forgetting that she didn't want the twins? She said that they would interfere with being the best and that they were a mistake. I don't know dad, i think you should just get used to it being you. I mean I hate that its like this because shes my mom and i love her but shes absent a lot and honestly dad, sometimes i wish she wasn't my mom."

Derek: "Edith, don't say that. You shouldn't say that shes your mother. She loves you. Shes just..."

Edith: "To busy being the best. Thats still not an excuse. You're the best and you still come home every day. She doesn't"

Micheal: "Hi dad. Do you think well be able to play some basketball when I get back?"

Derek: " Of course. I'm gonna win this time."

Micheal: "Sure dad. Sure. Wheres mom? Shes supposed to take me to school?

Derek: " She had to go in to the hospital. There was an emergency?"

Micheal: "Again? Thats the third this week."

Derek: "I know. I'm sorry."

Micheal: "At least your here. Beats not having parents here at all."

Derek: "Anyway, Did you two have breakfast?"

Edith: " Yeah. Rose made some chocolate chip pancakes. They were awesome. Weren't they Mikey?

Micheal: "Yeah. they were the best"

Derek: "Candy for breakfast? I don't think thats gonna happen anymore"

Edith: "It wasn't candy it was breakfast chill. Besides shes always here. I don't see why she should get in trouble."

Tony: "Bye Mr. Shepard. Edith. Ill be back in time to pick you up from school and take the kids to the Sloan's"

Edith: "Wait Tony! I'm super sorry but you have to take Micheal and me to school."

Tony: "No problem kids. Ready to go?"

Edith: "Yeah. Bye dad. I love you."

Micheal: "Bye dad."

Derek: " Bye. I love you."

Derek walks into the kitchen and is still angry that Addison left again and didn't bother to take into consideration the kids. He knows Edith is right. Addison is always gone and never spends time with the kids. Everything and anything that on her mind was about the latest social event and he personally was sick of it. He also realizes that their marriage is no longer working. He doesn't feel the same way about Addison. But he wants whats best for the kids, especially the twins they're so young. However he also feels that if Addison isn't trying to make their family work, it would be better for him to just take the kids and leave. He wouldn't leave New York, just away from the home they live in right now. Go somewhere where the kids will be happy.

Rose: "Hello Mr. Shepard"

Derek: "Hi Rose. I'm sorry but your gonna have to take the twins to their doctor's appointment. I have to be at NYU in about an hour and a half and I wont make it if i take them. Is that all right?"

Rose: "Its not a problem. Afterward I will drop them off at their play date with the Sloan's ."

Derek: "Great. Now that that is sorted out I ll go take a quick shower."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hospital

Addison: "Finn, we can't do this here. Someone could walk in"

Finn: "I locked the door. Don't worry about anyone walking in. Besides you love the excitement as much as I do."

Addison: "There will be plenty of excitement later tonight. Remember my place at eight. No one will be home. No one. I gave the staff the night off. Besides the kids are staying at the Sloan's and Derek is pulling another all nighter. The staff will be gone so we will have the entire place to ourselves."

Finn: "I like the sound of that. I have to go. I have to go down to the courthouse in an hour. I ll see you tonight. Look extremely sexy."

Addison: "I will. I can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2

At NYU an hour later.

Meredith: "You know mom, I will be okay. I just don't want to live on campus, besides its not like i can do anything. All the dorm rooms are taken. I will find an apartment in the city it will be ok.

Ellis (on the phone): "Meredith, do you realize how many muggers there are in New York? I don't want you to live by yourself. Find a roommate you trust, just please don't leave alone. I would feel much more comfortable if you were living with someone else."

Meredith: "I will do what i can in finding a roommate but i can't promise anything. I am also looking for a job so that i can put a down payment on an apartment or whatever. I mean i can't keep on living in a hotel that you are paying for forever."

Ellis: "Or i could just buy you an apartment or a condo or a penthouse, something. It would be perfect. Your uncle Richard told me that his nephew is looking to move back to Seattle and he wanted to sell. I will put in an offer."

Meredith: "Mom no. You don't have to. I mean how am i supposed to be more independent when you keep on bailing me out when things get a little bit tough."

Ellis: "Just let me do this. This will be the last time. I will pay for your college expenditures and your home, you can pay for the maintenance and whatever expenditure after that. Just please let me make sure your safe."

Meredith: "Mom, I don't know. I have to think about it. I will get back to you on that. Anyway I have to go. I have class in 10 minutes."

Ellis: "All right take care. Get back to me as soon as possible. I'm still making an offer on the place."

Meredith: "Why am I not surprised? I love you mom."

Ellis: "I love you too sweetheart."

As Meredith was busy putting her cell phone in her book bag she didn't notice the man that was walking extremely fast past her. As she moved to stand up she accidentally bumped into him and dropped the coffee that was in the mans hands all over him.

Embarrassed Meredith slowly looked up to see him. The first thing that Meredith saw were two piercing blue eyes that just took her breath away.

_As Meredith was busy putting her cell phone in her book bag she didn't notice the man that was walking extremely fast past her. As she moved to stand up she accidentally bumped into him and dropped the coffee that was in the mans hands all over him. _

_Embarrassed Meredith slowly looked up to see him. The first thing that Meredith saw were two piercing blue eyes that just took her breath away. _

What Meredith didn't notice is that Derek seemed captivated by her eyes as well. He loved the blue-green color they were. There was something about this woman that just seemed to attract him.

Meredith: " I...I'm really, extremely sorry. I didn't see you...I was arguing with my mom over the phone...and you probably don't care because I am the reason you spilled coffee all over your shirt...and I'm really really sorry...and I keep rambling on and I'm sorry for rambling... and for the coffee."

Derek: "Don't worry about it. It was an accident. Its not like you did it on purpose and don't worry about the rambling. "

Meredith: "I'm so sorry. I can buy you a new shirt if you want. I mean I know its not much but I really am sorry"

Derek: "no it's fine don't worry about. I have to go I have to teach a class in a few minutes and I probably am gonna be late as it is.

Meredith: "Oh my god. I have class. I'm gonna be late. Um.... do you know where Prof. Shepard's class is? I'm new here so I don't really know where everything is. "

Derek: "Actually I'm Prof. Shepard so you can just follow me and I will lead the way."

Meredith: "Oh. OMG. I just spilled coffee all over my new professor. I am so sorry. Extremely sorry. And I am also the reason that we are both late to the class. A class your teaching. Oh God."

Derek: "Its ok. Don't worry about it. It was an accident. So are you ready to head to class Miss..."

Meredith: "Grey...Meredith Grey"

Derek: "Derek...Derek Shepard"

Meredith: "Nice to meet you Prof. Shepard."

Derek: "Derek. Call me Derek."

Meredith: "You can call me Meredith."

Derek: "Meredith, how about we head to class?"

Meredith: "Ok. And again I am so sorry Derek."

Derek: "Don't worry about it."

As Meredith walked along Derek, she couldn't help but think just how incredibly handsome he was. Those beautiful breathtaking piercing blue eyes just drew her in and she had to admit to herself that she wanted to be drawn in. Meredith was about to invite him to a cup of coffee just as she noticed his wedding band. And in that moment she realized that he could only be her professor.

He was captivated, something about those blue-green eyes just made him want to stay with her…by the way she was blushing he knew he she felt the same way. Derek walked with her, leading the way to the classroom dumbfounded by his reaction to this woman and her reaction to him. She was beautiful…but he was married. It didn't matter how bad the situation was or how absent his wife was, he honored his vows and most of all he honored his family. In that moment he realized that all he could be is her professor.


	3. Chapter 3

During class Meredith tried with all her might to listen to everything that Derek was saying without looking at him. Every time she looked into his eyes she felt so safe, so at home, it was almost as if she had known him her entire life. She felt so drawn to him, and she would have asked him to go out for coffee except he was married. She didn't think it was possible to feel so drawn to someone she had honestly just met a half hour ago. In that same moment Meredith decided that she would distance herself as much as she could from him which would be hard since he was her professor.

Derek just couldn't keep his eyes off of Meredith. There was something that just radiated off of her and he couldn't get enough of it. He couldn't wait till class ended to just talk to her. However, the ring on his finger worked as a reminder of Addison and his children.

As class ended and the students were walking out Derek wanted to call on Meredith and just when he was about to, he noticed that she was not there anymore. He gathered his things and decided to go home, take a quick nap and get ready for his tiresome all night shift at the hospital.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he arrived home he noticed that Rose was back from their doctors appointment so he decided to go and ask Rose how it went.

Derek: "Hello Rose. How were the kids? What did the doctor say?"

Rose: "The doctor said that they were perfectly healthy. He wants them to go back for another checkup in 9 months. Their behavior however is a different story. They were pretty hyper Dr. Shepherd I had to keep on telling them to listen and to be honest they didn't want to. They...they...they kept on asking for their mother. With all due respect Dr. Shepherd, the kids need their mother. They always see you but that only does so much. Every night when I go make sure everything is ready for the next day they ask me if their mom is going to tuck them in instead of the housekeeper and it pains me to see them when I break their hearts by saying that she wont because she is at the hospital. I don't mean to overstep but they need their mother, I mean they don't even listen to me. At the risk of being rude, I have to say this and it also includes Edith and Micheal, if Mrs. Shepherd is going to be busy so much and with you teaching at the university and working at the hospital, I think it would be best if a nanny was hired. You only work at night and you teach one class during the day so even if you hired a student it would work out. You could stay with the kids in the morning or Tony or I could and then the nanny would be here in the afternoon and I think it would be better if the nanny lived here, that way the kids would be able to feel a sense of stability."

Derek: "I don't think your being rude or overstepping, I know that you are doing this because you only want the best for my kids and I truly appreciate it. I think you may be right, a nanny might be the way to go. Thank you Rose. I truly appreciate your honesty."

Rose: "Its not a problem Dr. Shepherd. Well I have to go do the groceries, and all the errands. I should be back by four in the afternoon and after that i will go stay at my mothers since its my night off.

Derek: "Thats fine, thanks again for everything Rose."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meredith left the classroom in such a hurry she felt like she were running a race. She just couldn't stop thinking about how awkward it would be to have to sit through class for an entire semester listening to a man that she thought was incredible handsome.

As she was walking she noticed this guy that was coming towards her. Meredith was never the type to purposely ignore someone so she smiled and waited for him to approach her

Guy: "Hi my name is George O'Malley and I have Shepherd's class with you.

Meredith: "Hi my name is Meredith Grey"

George: "Um. I was just wondering if it would be ok if you would be my study buddy, I'm new here and I don't have many friends and I noticed that you didn't really talk to anyone.

Meredith: "That would be great. And your right I don't have many people to talk to. I'm new as well. And I think it would be fun, if we were study buddies."

George: "Awesome, well I have to go I have to meet my girlfriend at the library. Here is my phone number and email address, so feel free to call or email or something if you need anything."

Meredith: "Ok. Thank you so much. Here is mine and the same thing goes, if you need anything call."

George: "Will do. Thanks again Meredith"

Meredith: "You too. Bye George."

As George walked away and Meredith walked towards an empty cab she thought that now that she had a new friend, just maybe it would be easier to avoid Derek Shepherd.

AN: thank u to all those who have reviewed or put this story in their alerts/favorites. i really appreciate it. plz review and tell me what you think.

brenda


	4. Chapter 4

Derek awoke from his nap and saw a picture that was taken right after Micheal was born. It was a picture of Addison and himself. He couldn't help but think how much things had changed. Back then he and Addison would do everything in their power to spend so much time with the kids, now all Addison would do is be at the hospital or spend ridiculous amounts of money shopping. She would do everything in her power to spend the least amount of time possible with him or the kids. He couldn't help but wonder where it all went wrong. He remembered when they found out Addison was pregnant with the twins. She wanted an abortion, according to her more children would have been a problem, she was busy being the best and that was her priority, two more children would just get in the way of that. In the end, she went through with the pregnancy but only because Derek kept on begging her to. After they were born she just went on liking nothing happened, only now she dove herself more into her work.

Then he started remembering about his encounter with Meredith. She just took his breath away. And she smelled so beautifully, like some sort of flower and he just wanted to be around her. But he just couldn't do that to his children. As bad as his marriage with Addison was he wasn't about to betray his vows and he wasn't going to make things harder on his children by having an affair. With his mind going a million miles per hour, he got up, got dressed for work. He went down to the kitchen when Rose was making sure everything was in its place before she left. He made sure that his children where at the Sloan's and then he took off to the hospital.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Derek arrived at the hospital he ran into his best friend/brother Mark Sloan.

Mark noticed something was wrong by the look on Derek's face. He knew it had something to do with the fact that Addison had once again blown off the kids and left them to Derek. His wife Izzie had called to tell him that once again Addison had called and said that the twins would be dropped off after their doctors appointment by Derek, the housekeeper or the driver because she was too busy. Mark liked Addison in the beginning. But somewhere along the way in recent years, he noticed that she had changed, she wasn't the same person she used to be. The Addison he used to know would always put her family first, now she just couldn't wait to get away from them. Worst of all he hated what it was doing to the kids. His daughter Maggie was best friends with Edith and would hear Edith complaining to Maggie about how her mother was almost never home and how when she was she would just lock herself in the study to work. Derek was his brother not biologically, but in ever sense of the word. He had met his wife Izzie through Derek in college. Mark had found complete happiness and hoped that his brother could find it too.

Mark: "Hey man? You ok? You look tired."

Derek: "Yeah busy day. I got home in the morning only to realize that my wife had once again left home to come to the hospital and completely disregarded the kids. Then when I got home Rose told me that she thinks a nanny should be hired."

Mark: "I hate to say it, but I think shes right. I mean your a great dad Derek, but they need someone else, not necessarily a mother figure because Addison is their mother but they need a female presence to be their guide especially for Edith, shes in high school the last thing we need is for her to make wrong choices because there isn't a woman to guide her. Izzie helps but shes Edith aunt. Edith needs her mom, and since Addison isn't stepping up any time soon, you need a nanny."

Derek: "Your right, I just..when Edith was born I promised myself that I would never leave the raising of my children to other people."

Mark: "You're not, you just need help"

Marks pager beeping...

Mark: "Got to go. I will find you when I'm done."

Derek: "All right

_Addison: "Finn, we can't do this here. Someone could walk in"_

_Finn: "I locked the door. Don't worry about anyone walking in. Besides you love the excitement as much as I do."_

_Addison: "There will be plenty of excitement later tonight. Remember my place at eight. No one will be home. No one. I gave the staff the night off. Besides the kids are staying at the Sloan's and Derek is pulling another all nighter. The staff will be gone so we will have the entire place to ourselves."_

_Finn: "I like the sound of that. I have to go. I have to go down to the courthouse in an hour. I ll see you tonight. Look extremely sexy."_

_Addison: "I will. I can't wait."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours after Derek's conversation with Mark, Derek decided to go to his office and catch up on his paperwork. As he sat there he couldn't keep his mind off his latest predicament. He knew he should get a nanny but a part of him hoped that Addison would go back to being the woman he fell in love. However, he knew that would never happen. He needed to put his kids first, keep their best interest at heart, and if that meant he had to hire a nanny he would. He just needed a sign, a sign that would show him that he was making the right decision and that things would just get better.

Knock, knock

Derek: "Come in."

Chief: "Hello Derek, so tell me how is the annual Shepard Foundation Gala coming along? I'm sure your mother is going crazy with the preparations even though it is a couple of months away?"

Derek: "She is. She wants to make it the best ever. But she says that every year, so I'm sure were looking at the same three day long event."

Chief: "Well give your mother my best."

Derek: "I will."

Chief: "Derek are you all right? You look tired, preoccupied? Is everything all right?

Derek: "Long day. I have some things on my mind. Nothing I wont be able to sort out."

Chief: "Take the rest of the day off, you look like you need it. In fact take the rest of the week off. I don't want to see you till Monday."

Derek: "You do realize its barely Wednesday?"

Chief: "I do realize that, but I cant take the risk of you misdiagnosing someone or messing up during surgery. Take the rest of the week off. Spend it with your children. You wont regret it"

Derek: " Your right. I will take the rest of the week off. I really do need the rest. Besides I truly need to prepare for my class at NYU."

Chief: "Well then this break will be a godsend. Goodbye Derek. I don't want to see you anywhere near this hospital till Monday is that understood."

Derek: "Understood Chief. I'm on my way out"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Derek was walking out of the hospital he decided that he would go over to the Sloan's to check on the kids and talk to his brother. He decided it would be best to call before he headed over there.

Mark: "Hello. Mark Sloan speaking"

Derek: "Hey Mark, its Derek. Um the Chief gave me the rest of the week off, I was wondering if it was ok if I went over to talk to you.?

Mark: "Why don't we go over to Joe's? We haven't been there in a while? Besides the kids will be extremely loud and rowdy we wont get anything done here."

Derek: "All right. Ill meet you at Joe's in half an hour"

Mark: "Got it. I will see you there."


	5. Chapter 5

Reminder: Rose and Derek left the house at four. A couple of hours later he was talking to Mark at the hospital that makes it around six o clock. Remember Derek just got the rest of the week off and some other ppl were going to meet somewhere at 8 at a certain place.

this is around 7 or 7:30

As Derek walked into the bar and found a couple seats at the bar and sat down, he couldn't help but feel a bit more at ease now that he had the week off. He wanted to get his marriage back on track for the sake of his children. Yet a part of him felt that there was nothing left to save but it wasn't like one of them was having an affair. He just needed a sign to point him in one direction or another. One thing was for sure he was leaning towards getting a nanny but he would need to talk about it with Addison. A couple of minutes after he sat down at the bar Mark arrived.

Mark: " Hey man whats up? what did you want to talk to me about?"

Derek: "I'm gonna have a serious talk with Addison. I'm gonna tell her that i think we should get a nanny. I don't know how that will go but I'm hoping it goes well."

Mark: "I think you are doing the right decision. But I think that you should talk to her about never being home though. You know maybe shell listen to you and try to spend a bit more time with you and the kids. "

Derek: " Your right. Is it bad that I feel that I don't have a marriage left to save. I mean she is never home the twins barely recognize her, and Edith and Micheal are always complaining about how she is never home. Sometimes I wonder would it be better for me and the kids if she weren't around. And I cant help but feel like the worst husband in the world."

Mark: "I don't think it makes you a bad husband I just think you and Addison need to sort out all these problems I mean how long has this been going for? Four years, i mean that is a long time. you two have changed a lot over the past four years. I think you have to realize that things might not get fixed with Addison, at this point your priority has to be the kids."

Derek: "I just don't know how to fix my marriage and I hate that ."

Mark: "Just talk to her. You cant lose anything by trying."

Derek: "Your right. I'm gonna go and talk to Addison."

Mark: "Good luck man. Call me afterwards."

Derek: "I will bye."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addison was anxious for her night with Finn. She was so preoccupied with preparations she didn't notice the message Derek had left her saying that he wasn't working that night and would be coming home. As soon as Addison had a few minutes she was going to check her phone, however the doorbell rang and she ran to answer it...

Addison: "Well hello there Mr. Dandridge."

Finn: "Hello Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd. I was told tonight it would be just you and me, and I do remember me telling you to wear something sexy and so far I see you in your robe, so am I gonna get a peak at your desirable body any time soon?"

Addison: "If you close the front door, I would gladly show you exactly what you want."

Finn: "No problem."

Finn closes the door and kisses Addison and pushes her against the door.

Finn: "I cant wait to get you out of this"

Addison: "First you have to see it."

Addison very seductively gets on the stairs and takes of her robe to reveal a burgundy baby doll slip, which showed every single one of her assets. Her appearance just made Finn want to take right there.

Finn: "I cant wait to take you to the bedroom, I want you now."

And with that Finn, kissed Addison hard, almost bruising her lips, his hands roaming every single part of her body. Addison moaned with ecstasy loving the feeling of his hands on her, his mouth covering her with kisses. Finn lowered her down on the stairs as his hands searched for her panties, his lips kissing her collarbone, lowering the straps and kissing down between the valley of her breasts as he then kissed and caressed each one. His fingers searching her wet folds, as Addison starting to moan in pleasure asking for more. Both so involved in the pleasure they were experiencing neither heard the door open, as Derek walked in and saw his wife about to have sex with another man.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek hurried home expecting an argument with his wife over hiring a nanny, an argument about how she is never home. He didn't expect to walk in and see his wife with another man, in their home. A home in which they created a family, a home where his kids lived.

Just as Finn fingers found Addison's core, Addison opened her eyes and saw her husband staring her down and in that moment she knew that her live as Addison Montgomery-Shepherd was over.

Addison: "Finn, Finn stop"

Finn: "What? Whats wrong?"

Derek: "Whats wrong? Whats wrong is that her husband just came home."

Addison: "Finn you need to leave. Please leave."

Without saying another word, Finn got up fixed his clothes and left, not caring that the Shepherd-Montgomery family was about to end.

Addison: "What are you doing here Derek, your supposed to be working"

Derek: "Thats all your gonna say. Your not gonna apologize? Your just gonna ask me why I'm not working? Wow. You really are something else Addison. I never thought that you could be so heartless.

Addison: "What do you want me to say? You weren't supposed to be home tonight?"

Derek: "Oh god. Just answer me this question, how long? How long have you been having an affair? Please tell me that you didn't sleep with him in our bed?"

Addison: "It started a few months after the twins were born. His wife was one of my patients. And no we never had sex in our bedroom."

Derek: "Dear god, Addison. You couldn't respect our family enough to keep your legs closed. We have four kids Addison. Four. And then you bring him here. The home where we raise our kids. What am I supposed to say to them?"

Addison: "What do you want me to say Derek? Do you want me to apologize? I'm sorry ok I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Derek: "Oh. Your sorry I had to find out this way. Your not sorry about having an affair. Your unbelievable. I'm gonna spend the night somewhere else. I cant look at you. Just please be gone by the time I get back in the morning. I don't want you here anymore."

Addison: "This is my house too Derek. You cant just kick me out."

Derek: "The minute that you decided to bring that man into my home, it stopped being your house. I mean it I want you out by tomorrow morning."

Addison: "You want me out, fine. Ill leave, but don't for a second think that I will help you the kids. I don't want to have anything to do with them. As far as I'm concerned this marriage is over, this family is over."

Derek: "Fine. Ill send you the divorce and custody papers as soon as the lawyers draw them up"

Addison: "Good the sooner I get out of this the better."

Derek: "I cant believe I ever fell in love with you."

As Derek left his house, his mind was still going a hundred miles per hour. He couldn't believe what has just happened. He went from loving his wife to despising her in just a matter of minutes. He couldn't get the image of that other man touching his wife. Derek wanted a sign, he got it. Now all he had to do was move on for the sake of his children.


	7. Chapter 7

Meredith Grey was a smart beautiful woman. According to her mom and her friends back home, she could have any man she wanted. It just so happened that the man she wanted was married. She didn't know what it was about Derek Shepherd that had her going crazy. One thing that she was certain of was the beautiful color of his eyes, the way he seemed to just reach her soul through his eyes was something she seemed to like.

After the cab dropped her off at the Plaza Hotel, she went to her room to take a nap and work on some homework. She later realized that she hadn't eaten until right before the phone conversation she had with her mother. Starving, Meredith decided to go down to get something to eat. She walked through the lobby and didn't even notice that the man who was consuming all of her thoughts.

Derek didn't really feel like going over to Mark's. He didn't feel like talking to his brother on how he walked in on his wife having sex with another man. All he wanted to do was come to terms with his new reality. A reality that now had him as a single parent. He just hoped that it wouldn't be too hard on his kids.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Derek woke up and went down to the lobby and checked out. He was going to go over to Mark's but he first wanted to make sure that Addison had left the house. He had to think about how he is going to tell the kids about their mother leaving and never coming back. He took a cab and arrived at the house, walked in and ran up the stairs to his bedroom to see if Addison had really left. The room looked exactly the same. He noticed that nothing was misplaced. He walked over to the drawers and looked through those that were hers and he noticed that they were empty. As he gave a sigh of relief, it set in that he now had to tell his children that their mother would never be a part of their lives again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry everyone, this was just a filler.


	8. Chapter 8

As Derek arrived at Mark's house twenty minutes later, he wasn't nervous about telling the kids about Addison. He was nervous at how he would have to rearrange his life. Never in a million years did Derek ever think that he would have to raise his kids on his own.

As he rang the doorbell, he decided that it would just be easier to rip the band aid off, no anesthesia.

Mark: "Hey man come on in."

Izzie: "Hey Derek. How are you?"

Derek: " I've been better. Can I speak to you two before I see the kids? I need to tell you something."

Izzie: " Sure. The kids are busy getting ready. Lets go to the kitchen."

When they arrived at the kitchen, Izzie instructed her housekeeper Mia, to make sure the kids wouldn't come down to the kitchen until she or Mark said it was ok.

Mark: "Whats going on man? Is everything okay?"

Derek: "Addison's having an affair."

Izzie: "What? Are you sure? I mean, I can't believe that?"

Mark: "Honestly I cant say I'm surprised. I mean she was never home. She always said she was busy. I just didn't think it was an affair"

Derek: "Yeah, well. I'm sure. I walked in on them yesterday, at home. She was about to get down and dirty right on the staircase. I'm gonna call the lawyer today and get the papers drawn up as soon as possible. I also think you should know that I'm getting full custody of the kids. Which leads to my next point. I was wondering if you two could help me with the kids after I tell them. They're gonna need us. Especially you Izzie, your the only type of mother figure they have. I'm really gonna need your help."

Izzie: "Of course Derek you don't even have to ask. We're both here if you need anything. Just ask."

Mark: " Derek your my brother. I'm always gonna be here for you. Just tell us what you need."

Derek: "Thanks. I really appreciate it. I think its time I take the kids home. I have to tell them and I don't want to do it here."

Izzie: "Of course, I'll go get them."

As Derek waited for his children to come down, he knew that things would probably get worse before they got better, however there was no way he would have thought that someone whom he had already met, would be the one to get his life and family back on track.

As Meredith arrived at school that morning hoping that she wouldn't have any more encounters with Derek. He consumed every single one of her thoughts. She just wanted to not see him anymore than she had to. However she didn't realize that the one man she desperately wanted to avoid was the man that would make her happy for the rest of her life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith's day was really uneventful; the usual classes, homework assignments and boring lectures. However as time went on, it got closer and closer for Derek's class. A part of her wanted to avoid him and not attend class, but another part of her wanted to not avoid him and just be there. The internal battle of whether or not she wanted Derek Shepherd was getting to Meredith and she just didn't know how to deal with.

She was walking toward the lecture hall where Derek class took place when she ran into George.

George: "Hey Meredith. You ok? You look a little distracted."

Meredith: "Oh..um..hey George. Um...yeah..um...I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Better than fine."

George: "You know Meredith, the more you say fine, the less believable it sounds. I know we just met but if you need anything I'm here."

Meredith: "Thanks George I appreciate it."

George: "No problem."

As they arrived at the lecture hall they noticed a sign on the door announcing that class had been canceled for the rest of the week. George took this opportunity and asked Meredith to go with him to a cafe so that they could hang out and get to know each other a little better and Meredith thought it was a good idea.

* * *

Ok....so I'm really sorry that there hasn't been any updates for a while. I've been going through some difficult times. But, I am back and that means that updates are back. So plz read and review...ur responses mean alot.

thanks for everything

Brenda


	9. Chapter 9

Derek had come to the conclusion that it was better if he stopped working at the hospital for a while, just to get used to the idea of being a single parent. He wanted to make the transition easy for the children. He wanted to be there for them when they went to sleep at night and when they woke up. He wanted to be there when the kids got back from school and be able to cook dinner for them. He wanted to be the type of father his father was with him and his siblings.

As he thought about his father, he remembered that he still had to tell his mother and his family about the upcoming divorce. He knew he would encounter some problems with one of his sisters, but other than that, he knew we would receive love and support.

He gathered as much courage as he could and decided to call his mother. He knew she would be angry with Addison and worried about what being a single parent would mean for him. He also knew that she probably could ask a lot of question about how it would look to the rest of New Yorks elite; Derek had a lot of rresponsibility, he was the oldest child and one of the most respectable neurosurgeons in the country. He was also the co-chair of the Shepherd Foundation which donated millions of dollars each year to cancer research; Derek had taken over after his father had passed away of cancer five years ago. He knew how much appearances meant to his mother and some of his sisters. His marriage to the best neo-natal specialist in the east coast was considered the best thing that had ever happened to his family, according to his mother. The Shepherd family was a family of doctors. His father was a general surgeon, his mother had been a pediatrician, his sister Nancy was an ob/gyn, Michelle was an oncologist, Karen was a psychiatrist and Abbie was a pediatrician. His parents had been extremely successful in their respective fields and his sisters were considered some of the best. His family was one of the most respectable medical family in the East Coast and he knew that his mother and a few of his sisters would give him the support that he wanted and needed, but he also knew that his family would have to deal with the social fall out and would have to work twice as hard to stay on top.

Derek got his cell phone and dialed the number and waited for his mother to answer. His mother answered on the third ring with her usual business voice, "Hello, Katherine Shepherd."

After a bit of hesitation Derek finally answered, "Hey mom, its me.. Derek." He was getting ready for the reveal of his latest news and he knew that his mother would be able to tell what was wrong just in the tone of his voice.

"Derek? Derek whats wrong? Somethings wrong? What happened? Derek you better tell me," his mother was worried, she could tell something was wrong with Derek, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Is it the kids? Derek whats wrong?"

"No Mom, its not the kids, the kids are fine. I'm just gonna go out and say it. Addison and I are getting a divorce. She was having an affair. I'm calling the lawyer later today to finalize everything." There. He said it. He was still nervous about what his mother would say but he was hoping she would be supportive.

"Oh my god! I can't believe that! What a bitch! Whats going to happen with the kids? Please tell me your gonna keep them. Your going for full custody right?"

Derek was pleasantly surprised to say the least. He expected a lecture about not trying to make it work after finding out, but it was the complete opposite.

"Yeah I'm getting full custody. The worst part is Mom, she doesn't want anything to do with the kids. I'm not gonna lie to you, I'm glad she wants me to keep them because I know I can provide so much more to them, not just financially but emotionally."

"Of course, you can sweetheart. You were meant to be a father. Those kids love you so much. Don't worry about anything. You have my complete support. Anything you need, I'm here for you and your sisters are too. Well, maybe except Nancy, she'll have trouble getting used to it, but I will deal with her. You have enough on your plate as it is. Now tell me what are you going to do? Are you going to continue working at the hospital and the university?"

"Actually...I'm not...." as Derek continued the conversation with his mother he couldn't help but feel more at ease. Derek could tell that his mother had his back no matter what and that was exactly what he needed. He knew he would need his mother more than anything right now and he was truly glad that she would be there to help.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It is about 10:30 in the morning.**

**Okay. I forgot to mention that Derek had dropped of the Edith and Micheal at school after he left Mark's house. Derek took the twins home and let them go back to sleep. While they were sleeping he had called his mother.**

Derek decided that it would be better to cancel classes for the rest of the week being as how it would be the transition of the kids getting used to not seeing Addison. He wanted to be there for the kids. Derek had had one of his colleagues put a sign saying that class had been canceled as soon as he had finished speaking with the dean of the university. When he called Richard to tell him the news, he was surprised at how receptive and understanding Richard had been. Richard allowed Derek to take as much time off as he needed.

After talking to his mother, Derek felt more at ease with the whole situation, he wasn't as scared as he was. He knew that it would be tough but he knew he could do it.

Derek decided that it was time to wake up the twins. He planned on making a little bit of breakfast for them and he would then take them to the park. He wanted to spend as much time with them as possible being as how they were so young.

As he walked up the stairs, he couldn't help but remember just what had happened. He walked down the hall of the bedrooms and as he arrived at the twins bedroom, he just couldn't help but feel that he was doing the right thing. Yes, it would be hard and stressful at first, but in the end it would all be worth it.

As he walked in he was surprised to see Aly already awake and looking around the room. "Hey baby. What are you doing awake? You should be asleep."

"I oke up Daddy. I hungry. Can i eat some ench oast?" Aly asked looking expectantly at her father.

Derek, not able to resist those bright blue eyes, said "Yes baby, you can eat some French toast. Now do you want to help me wake up your brother?"

"Yeah Daddy Yeah," Aly yelled as she ran from her bed to jump into that of her twin brother's. "Ran, Ran up...up. Daddy making ench toast. Up...up."

"Okay Miss Aly, I know you like jumping on the beds, but don't hurt your brother" Just as Derek was trying to warn his daughter, she had accidentally kicked her brother.

"OWW!!! ALY...HURT...HURT...IT HURT..Daddy it hurt. It owie. Ix it. Daddy Ix it." Ryan couldn't help but scream in pain and rub his little butt as his sister looked at her father in complete and utter fear.

Practically crying Aly couldn't help but ask her father and brother for forgiveness. "Ran, Ran..I sorry...I sorry. Daddy, I sorry."

Derek couldn't help but look at his little daughter cry automatically gathered her in his arms and consoled her, "Its ok baby. Ryan is ok. It just hurts a little but hes ok. Now go wait for me in the kitchen ok?"

"Ok daddy. Ok." And with that his little daughter went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Ok, buddy..are you ok?"

"I ok daddy. it hurt little. but i ok." Ryan told his father as he offered a little smile to show he was ok.

"Ok then how about we go downstairs and I make you and Aly some French toast? What do you say?"

"Ench oast? I like ench oast. Ok daddy. ok"

"Let's go buddy"

As Derek cooked breakfast for the twins he couldn't help but feel blessed at having them. They had been unexpected but he loved them. He knew that Addison had never spent time with them. But, he also knew that twins would always have him, just as Edith and Micheal would too.

* * *

_I have to post this again, I dont mean to nag, but I need feedback....I need to know wut u all think, plz tell me plz. _

_Ok…so I have been getting questions on Derek's age…what age do u all think he should be and how old do u want him to be????_

_I'm leaving it up to u all to decide, I don't want to give him an age that is too old or too young, but remember, Edith is 17 yrs old. I can alter the years of marriage, but please tell me what u all want._

_Another thing I wanted to address is that I'm making Meredith older. Her original age was 21, she will now be 26. Any questions plz tell ask me. Plz._


	10. Chapter 10

After Derek took the kids to the park, he noticed that it was time to go pick up Edith and Micheal from school. Derek couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. He was planning on telling the kids about Addison. He couldn't help but be anxious, at least with Edith. She is sixteen years old, in high school, she needs a mother more than ever now, and the cruel reality was that she didn't have one. The last thing that he wanted was for his daughter to go down the wrong path. He knew he would have to take Mark's advice and hire a nanny, but that would be something he would have to deal with later.

As he arrived at the kids school he was ready to deal with whatever might happen, all he needed were his children and they weren't going anywhere.

As he waited in the car he saw Edith walk out with Maggie Sloan. As soon as she saw her father's Range Rover she and Maggie both walked over. "Hey dad. This is a surprise"

"Hey uncle Derek. Nice to see you" Maggie and Edith had been inseparable since they were born and had formed a friendship so close that at times, one would think they were sisters.

"Hey Maggie. How are you? Do you need a ride to your moms cafe? I was headed over there to pick up some lunch. We can take you."

"Ok. Thanks. Do you know if my mom will be there? I need to talk to her about something?"

"She should be there. Why? Is it serious? Is she going to have a heart attack? Do I need to call your dad?"

"No Dad. Homecoming is in a month and Dan already asked her. She needs a dress. Relax."

"Oh. Sorry about that Maggie."

"Its ok uncle Derek. By the way Edith needs to go shopping too. Jason asked her to homecoming too. But she hasn't said yes. Tell her to say yes uncle Derek. Say yes Edith. You know you want to."

"Maggie!! Stop! I said I would think about it besides, I don't want to talk about it right now ok. Please stop. Besides your going to wake the twins with all this yelling. Where is Micheal? He should be here by now."

"Relax he will be here. Besides who is this Jason? I have to approve of him. I am not just going to let anyone date my little girl."

"Ok dad. Sure. Whatever. Finally there he is."

As Derek turned to look out the window he saw his son, who reminded him so much of himself. They had always been very close, and he had a feeling that their relationship would only become so much more stronger because of what their family was going through. Derek only hoped he had the strength, love and courage to be everything and more that his children would need.

"Hello everyone. Dad I'm starved can we go?"

"Well we've been trying to leave Micheal, but we couldn't because you weren't here."

"Kids. Relax. We're on our way to your aunts cafe."

"Sweet!"

Sweet. Sweet. Derek couldn't help but think that for his family life was anything but sweet. His children would find out in a matter of hours that they probably never see their mother again. He expected Edith and Micheal to try to be strong and to try and not let it get to them for the sake of the twins. But, he didn't want that. He didn't want them to suppress their feelings. He wanted to be there for them and he would, he only hoped they would let them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Meredith and George arrived at the cafe, Meredith couldn't stop thinking about Derek. She was completely fascinated by him. His eyes were so captivating, she felt like she could see into his soul. She knew it was wrong to think that way, but she just couldn't help it. Completely engulfed by Derek, Meredith didn't notice George calling her name.

"Meredith. Meredith." George couldn't help but wave his hands in Meredith's face to try to get her attention.

"What? Sorry...I just have some things on my mind. I'm sorry George."

"Its ok. Do you want to tell me whats wrong? I'm a really good listener."

"I uh. Ok. Have you ever felt attracted to someone, you know you shouldn't?"

"Wow. Um. Not what I was expecting...Uh...What?"

"Sorry its just. I cant get Derek out of my head. I met him because I bumped into him and then I found out he was Professor Shepherd. And I think hes gorgeous and perfect and gorgeous and perfect. And now I cant get him out of my head. I know hes married and my professor. So I shouldn't think about him, but I cant stop. What do I do?"

"Well..I don't know...I just think that you should...I don't know. He's a really nice guys. I've met him before. My cousin Izzie is married to his brother. He really loves his kids, and from Izzie said hes having a lot of problems with his wife. And..."

"And...don't stop you were going to say something."

"Hes walking in with his children right now and he just saw you and hes coming over."

* * *

Ok...so i have been asking this question for three chapters now and i dont seem to have a response, i REALLY need help with this one bcuz it will play a part in the story later on, so plz tell me, how old should Derek be????

thanks to all of u have added me to their story alerts, and to all of u who have reviewed.

brenda


	11. Chapter 11

Derek had decided to go to Izzie's cafe to pick up some food because he wanted to have enough time to talk to the kids about Addison. The last thing he expected was to see the beautiful woman who had made an impact on him. He saw that she was sitting with George, Izzie's cousin. He just had to go over there and talk to her. Just as the kids went over to their usual table he walked over to Meredith's table. He didn't know what to expect all he knew was that he needed to hear her voice. He needed to hear the voice of the angle that was sent to him.

"Hi. Meredith...George. How are you all today?"

"Hi Derek...Well I've got to go, Callie's waiting for me back home. See you around you two."

"What? Uh. Ok. Bye George...Hi Prof. Shepherd."

"Prof. Shepherd? I thought I told you to call me Derek."

"Derek, hi. Are those your kids?"

"The younger ones and the dark haired teenage girl are. The other is my niece and goddaughter."

"Oh. Well I don't want to keep you from them. I'll just get my coffee to go."

"No. Stay please. I...I just really need to talk to someone and I think your the perfect person to talk too."

"Oh. Ok. Um...Is everything ok? You sound nervous."

"I...uh...I have to tell my kids that their mother and I are divorcing and that she doesn't want anything to do with them. How do I do that? How do I tell them that their family is gone?"

"Wow...um...I wasn't expecting that...Uh...Tell them that you love them. Tell them that even though their mother won't be there, you will. My dad left when I was 6 and I haven't seen him since. What helped me and what still helps me, is that my mom has always been there for me. She always made time for me, and knowing that goes a long way. Just tell them that and everything will work itself out."

"I'm so scared. So much is going to change. I mean now I need to get somebody to look after them. I'm taking a leave of absence from the hospital at least for this semester. I want them to know I'm going to be there."

"They will, your already making the effort."

As the waitress came with Meredith's coffee, Meredith couldn't help but realize that Derek was going through possible the worst thing in the world, his family was falling apart and he felt completely useless. The only thing Meredith hoped for was that his children wouldn't suffer. She knew what it was like growing up with only one parent. Although her mother had done a great job, she couldn't help but wish she had her father at times. She just hoped that Derek's children would get everything they deserved.

Just as she was about to ask Derek how he was going to break it to the kids, she noticed his daughter walk towards them.

* * *

ok...so i have decided that Derek's age will be 37.....thank u to all of u who have replied i appreciate it....thanks so much

brenda


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as they walked into the cafe, Edith noticed that her father walked over to where George was sitting with a very beautiful woman. As soon as her father saw her, his eyes lit up. There was something about her that her father liked, and that made her happy. She knew her dad wasn't happy with her mother and she didn't blame him. She knew that it came with her mother always putting her career first. She knew that if it came down to a divorce she and her siblings would stay with him and thats what she wanted.

While her father was talking to the young lady the twins expressed their craving for chocolate milk but she knew that chocolate and the twins didn't mix well, and although she didn't want to interrupt her father, she also wanted to meet this lady.

"Um...dad, is it ok if the twins get a chocolate milk? I know you don't want them to get too hyper." As she waited for her Derek to give her answer she saw Meredith and introduced herself. "Hi, my name's Edith"

"Hi, I'm Meredith. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here. Why don't you join us? Dad, she can join us right?"

"Yeah. That would be a great idea. Join us Meredith."

"Oh. Um. Ok. Sure. Thanks"

As Meredith joined them, Edith couldn't help but hope that this lovely young woman could be exactly what her family needed to be happy. She loved her mother, but she also knew that her parents weren't happy together. She wanted a family in which both parents cared and took the time to make sure everything was all right. She knew something was wrong, her father never picked her up from school or opted to eat dinner out. She had the nagging feeling it had something to do with her mom. No child should hope for their parents to divorce, but when her parents are unhappy as hers were, it was only natural. She just wanted Meredith to be the one that could make them all happy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Meredith got to her hotel room that day, she couldn't stop thinking about Derek's children. They were absolutely adorable. They weren't arrogant or rude, they were kind and caring. Edith is an exceptional young lady. She's at an age in which shopping and boys are everything. Micheal lives for sports. He loves basketball and is also completely fascinated with baseball. The twins can't help but jump around and laugh, infecting anyone around them with a huge smile. Although Derek was immensely scared of what could happen with Addison's departure, Meredith knew that everything would work itself out. Especially with the way he loved his children. All she could hope for was a chance to be a part of those their lives.

* * *

**want another update???**

_**plz review.**_

brenda


	13. Chapter 13

Once Derek arrived home, he knew that it was time to break the news to the kids. He was nervous and terrified, but he hoped he could make the kids understand that he loves them no matter what. He knew it would be easier to talk to Edith and Micheal. The twins were so young, he didn't know if they would understand.

As the kids were walking up the stairs to their room, Derek called on Edith and Micheal.

"Edith, Micheal, could you stay down here? I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong dad? Everything ok?" Micheal didn't know what was going on. He was completely clueless.

"It's about mom. Isn't it? It is right?" This was it. Edith knew what was about to happen. She knew what her dad was going to tell them, was something huge. She just didn't know how huge.

"Yeah it is. Why don't you two take a seat?"

As Edith and Micheal sat on a couch, Derek mustered up all the courage he could and just decided to rip the band aid off.

"Your mother and I are getting a divorce. She moved out this morning. And, you two and the twins are going to be staying with me. Your mother agreed to give me full custody."

"Wow. Um…can't say I'm surprised. I mean she was never here. I just…I….I'm glad were staying with you dad."

Hearing his little girl say that meant the world to Derek. She may be sixteen, but to him she will always be his little girl, and hearing her say that made him feel like maybe things would work out.

"Edith's right dad. Mom was never here. I'm going to miss the mom she used to be, but I know that this is probably for the best. I'm happy were staying here with you too."

"I know that this is probably going to be tough, but, we need to stick together. We're a family. I know that I'm probably going to need your help with the twins from time to time, but I want you two to know that I love you, and that's never going to change."

"We know. We love you too Dad."

There. Done. It wasn't as hard as Derek thought it would be. But he knew that it probably would be harder with the twins. But, he also knew that Edith and Micheal would help him. He was still thinking of getting a nanny but he was going to hold off on that until he spoke about it with Edith and Micheal. He just wanted them to get used to living their life without Addison.

Telling the twins was easier than he thought it would be. They rarely saw Addison, so telling them that they weren't going to see her at all wasn't difficult. He had received a call from his mother saying that there would be a family get-together the following week at their country home to tell his sisters about his divorce. He wasn't entirely excited about it. He knew that it would be hard, especially with Nancy. He thought about ditching and leaving the announcement up to his mom but he knew he would get in trouble for doing that.

He couldn't help but think back at how the kids reacted to the news. They didn't let it bring them down and the twins, they asked for Meredith.

"_All right guys? I love you two a lot. That's never going to change."_

"_We wuv you too daddy. Lots." Aly couldn't help but hug her dad as Ryan crawled up his lap._

"_Lots huh? "_

"_Yeah Daddy lots. Daddy can we see Merif today? She really pretty. I like her."_

"_Yes!!! Merif and I can pway dress wup. And I can be a pwincess."_

"_Well not today, but I'm sure you can see her soon. I'll ask her to come visit. Ok?"_

"_Ok Daddy"_

It shocked him how fast the twins opened up to Meredith. Edith had even taken a very special liking to her. She told Meredith about Jason and homecoming and asked Meredith if she should say yes. He wondered if just maybe he should consider Meredith as his future nanny.

* * *

**Hey everyone....here's the next update.....no i dont want to nag but plz review.....plz.....they really do inspire me to write an update more.....im not gonna say that i have to have a certain number of reviews but i would like to see fedback. **

**brenda**


	14. Chapter 14

"So you are gonna be able to see the kids tomorrow? I don't want want to force you into anything," Derek said.

"You. Are. Not. Forcing. Me. How many times do I have to say it? Besides you've been telling me the same thing for the past 15 minutes, is something going on? Are you avoiding hanging up?" Meredith questioned.

Busted....that's what Derek was. At this very moment he's in his mother's kitchen. His mother planned this whole family get-together just so he could break the news about his divorce and he can't seem to want to get off the phone with Meredith.

"I...I'm at my mother's house. I'm about to tell my family about Addison. I...I don't want to. I know most of my family will be supportive...I'm just scared of Nancy, she was or is Addison's best friend," Derek told Meredith.

"Oh...Derek everything is going to be fine. Nancy is your sister, she has to understand. And if she doesn't, you have the rest of your family...and you have me. I don't know how much that helps though," Meredith told Derek in hopes of calming him down.

That was the only thing helping these days. It had been a week since the kids had met Meredith and the twins were getting pretty anxious. Edith actually went through Derek's student records to get her phone number to set up a shopping day for them. He knew that Meredith was part of the reason that the kids were taking the divorce so well. But, hearing her say that just gave him that last bit of courage he needed.

"Thanks...that helps a lot. I just...I'm nervous. What if she doesn't understand? What do I do? Do I just let her call me a failure for not making my marriage work?" Derek asked nervously.

"No. You leave. You get the kids and leave. But, Derek...don't think like that. For all you know your thinking the worst and she might actually act the complete opposite. Just relax...calm down...and get it over with," Meredith said.

"Your right. Your right. I'm gonna hang up and go in and tell my family," Derek agreed with Meredith.

"Good. Call me later to tell me how it went. Please?" Meredith asked. She couldn't help but feel nervous.

"I will. Thank you Meredith. I'll call you later," Derek accepted gratefully.

"Ok. Bye Derek, Meredith said hoping that Derek would finally hang up.

"Bye Meredith, Talk to you soon," Derek said.

After talking to Meredith for about a half hour, Derek still wanted to avoid the dreaded conversation he knew he had to have with his family. He was just nervous as hell.

"Finally, I thought I would have to come and tear that phone away from you. Who is Meredith? Is she the blond from the cafe that Izzie saw you talking with? The one that you haven't spoken to me about at all?" A voice said from the doorway.

"Were you listening to my conversation? Mark there is a thing called privacy. And to answer your question, yes Meredith is the blond that Izzie saw me with, and she was on the phone with me just now," Derek asked trying to be angry but also trying to not laugh at Mark's childish antics.

"So...are you gonna go out on a date with her? According to Izzie, the kids love her," Mark asked trying to know everything there was to know about her.

"What? No. I'm not going to go out on a date with her. I just started my divorce proceedings. She's a great friend Mark. Maybe later on, I'll think about asking her out on a date. But not now," Derek said. Of course he wanted to go out on a date with her. It just want the time. The kids were barely starting to get to know her and he had barely started the divorce. He still had to get to know her better.

"Oh..Derek's got game. Will she say yes?" Mark asked annoyingly.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure I'm going to ask her out Mark. Just relax. One step at a time. The only thing I'm worried about right now is telling everyone about Addison, " Derek told Mark.

"Yeah. Just...don't worry about it. Everything will work itself out. If Nancy goes all psycho and sides with Addison, you still have all of us," Mark said trying to calm Derek's nerves. He knew just as much as Derek, that Nancy wouldn't hesitate to be a bitch to Derek.

"Yeah. That's what Meredith said," Derek admitted distractedly.

"She's smart. Listen to her, " Mark asked in awe of the young lady he had yet to meet.

"Yeah...ok...well lets go tell the family that Addison cheated on me for about a year, and that I'm getting a divorce," Derek said finally finding the courage he needed.

"Let's go," Mark said courageously.

Just as they turned around towards the doorway, they saw the last person they wanted to see, Nancy. She looked angry and shocked. She had overheard the conversation Mark and Derek had just had.

"WHAT?!!!! What did you just say?" She asked.

"Oh shit." Derek said, scared out of his mind.

* * *

ok.....so thanks to everyone who has reviewed....thank u, u know who u are.

so heres the chapter, depending on how many reviews i get, i might post the next chapter tonight....so REVIEW....

thanks again and if u all have ideas or comments tell me

brenda


	15. Chapter 15

"What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean your divorcing Addison? Do you know what this could do to the family?" Nancy screamed at Derek. Nancy the hypocritical, selfish, snobbish sister couldn't help but think about how the family would look to the rest of the elite New York society they belonged to. "What the hell were you thinking? Go find her and make up. Now, Derek."

As Nancy's screaming comments were said the entire family made their way into the kitchen, wondering what the hell had Nancy so worked up.

"What the hell is going on in here? Why are you yelling Nancy? What happened?" said Katherine. She knew that something was wrong just by looking at the faces that both Derek and Mark wore. She had a feeling that it had to do with Derek's divorce but couldn't be sure.

"Derek and Addison are getting divorced that's what happened. Mom, you can't let this happen. You have to make Derek see reason." Nancy thought about her family's reputation but she also couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe Addison didn't cheat on her brother and it was all a misunderstanding.

"How about instead of coercing Derek into something, you ask him to explain the situation? Don't create problems sweetie. Please," said Hank, Nancy's husband. He knew how judgmental Nancy could get and the last thing he wanted was for her to create problems with her family.

"Hank's right Nancy. We need to hear what Derek has to say. Don't make things harder for him." Derek knew he loved his sister Michelle for a reason. She always calm and level headed and more than anything, she always had his back.

"Thanks Michelle, Hank. How about I just rip the band-aid off? That seems like a good idea. I came home the other day to walk in on Addison cheating on me. She had been having an affair for about two years. We are getting divorced. I already started the proceedings. And Nancy, there isn't anything you can say to make me change my mind. So don't waste your breathe." Derek couldn't help but feel that a whole lot of weight had been lifted off of him. He also knew that if anyone would have a problem with this it would be Nancy. He just hoped that with all of him family there, they might help him fend her off.

"Oh my God. I can't believe she did that. How are the kids holding up? How are you holding up?' said Derek's youngest sister Abbie.

"We all are doing better than I expected. Mark and Izzie have been extremely helpful and I've taken time off from the hospital to be with the kids. We are doing really well considering the circumstances." Derek said.

"Well if you need absolutely anything, we're here to help. Just say the word. And I want you to know that I think your doing the right thing and you have my support," said Karen.

"Same goes for me Derek, I'll always have your back, you know that," Michelle added.

Karen and Michelle had always been very close with Derek, relying on him to be the big protector and had always looked up to him. Derek knew they would be by his side during this time and he couldn't help but be grateful to them.

"Yeah man. Anything you need just say the word," said Will, Abbie's husband.

"Derek..." his mother said to get his attention, "you know that we will always be here for you and the kids. No matter what, right Nancy?"

"Yes mother. Even if I think that he should try to make it work with Addison," Nancy answered.

"Nancy just stop. Just stop. We don't need your attitude right now," Katherine scolded. "Let's just all go outside and eat. The foods ready."

And just like that Derek had told his family about the divorce. He expected it to be worse and it probably would have been if it had only been Nancy that he was telling. He was grateful that his sisters and their husbands were around. It made things a whole lot easier. Now he just couldn't wait for the get-together to be over so he could call Meredith.

* * *

Ok....so i decided that u all deserved the next update......plz review......i really like to hear wut u all think.....

btw....check out the family trees on my link so u can see which sister is married to whom and who i imagine them to look like.

brenda


	16. Chapter 16

"See, I told you everything would be ok. You let your nerves get to you. You were worried about nothing," Meredith said. Derek had called her as soon as he had walked into his house.

"I know…I know. But in all honesty, you haven't met my sister Nancy. If you knew her, you would be nervous about asking for a glass of water. She's crazy. She would have killed me had my family not been there," Derek replied. He knew he was exaggerating a bit, but he couldn't help but feel relaxed and joyful just by talking to Meredith.

"Well hopefully I won't meet her anytime soon. How are the kids? Are they being crazy?" she asked.

"Only about you. They want to see you. Especially the twins, they ask about you a lot," he answered.

"I think your exaggerating a bit." Meredith could only hope that the kids were as smitten with her as she was with them. She loved those kids, in the short amount of time she had spent with them she knew that if anything would ever happen to them, she would be heartbroken.

"I'm not. My kids love you. I um…I sort of told them that we would be going to the park tomorrow. I don't know if you want to go to the park we can go somewhere else. I mean uh…do u want to go to the park?" Derek asked nervously. He didn't want to take her someplace she didn't want to go.

"Derek the park is perfect. The twins will have fun. You and Michael can play with a baseball or something. And Edith will probably just want to talk. Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. I think you worry too much," she said.

"You're right. Um…I want to ask you something. You don't have to say yes, but I would really appreciate it if you considered saying yes. Would you like to have dinner with the kids, my mother and myself tomorrow night? I know the original plan was to hang out with the kids. But I would really like it if you would join us for dinner. What do you say?" Derek asked nervously.

* * *

_Here is the next update...im sort of stuck here so if u have any **IDEAS PLZ PM ME**.....dont post it on a review cuz then ppl can read it and then it wont be unexpected. _

_plz review and thanks for reading_

_brenda_


	17. Chapter 17

"Uh…um. What?" The last thing that Meredith expected was to be asked to have dinner with Derek's mother.

He knew this would happen. He knew that she would get nervous, but he still had to ask her. Derek knew that Meredith would play a very important part in his and the children's lives, so he wanted his mother to know who she was.

"Like I said, you don't have to say yes, although the kids and I would love it if you decided to accompany us. So…what do u say?" Derek truly hoped she would say yes.

"She's not like Nancy right? Because if she is I…I don't think I could. I mean… I'm sure your mother is nice and all but what if she isn't?" she asked nervously.

"No, she isn't anything like Nancy. In fact sometimes I wonder if she really is our sister. Meredith, please have dinner with us. If you say no, you know that the kids will kidnap you tomorrow. So you can agree or you can be forced to come. What will it be?" he argued.

"I'll go. I just…I mean…what if she doesn't like me? What then?" Meredith asked.

"Meredith, stop. She will like you. In fact, I think she's going to like you more than she likes me. Don't worry about it," he said.

"OK. But if something goes wrong, I'm blaming you," she said.

"I give you permission to be mad at me, but it won't happen. I know what I'm telling you, she'll love you." Derek couldn't help but want to calm her nerves. He wanted her there and he knew the kids did too.

"Yeah…so should I meet you at the park tomorrow? At what time do you want me to be there?" she said trying to change the subject, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Nice subject change. I'll let it go. How about you meet us here at the house, at about 2 in the afternoon? Is that fine?" he asked.

"That's fine. I'll be there. Should I take something for all of us to eat?" she asked.

"No. The kids like to make their own sandwiches and stuff. We usually make them before we go," he answered.

"Oh. Ok. Um…what's your address? I don't know where you live." She couldn't help but feel nervous asking for his address. She knew it was normal, but she was starting to develop feelings for him and whenever it came down to spending time with him or the kids, she would get terrified.

"Oh. Sorry. I thought I had told you. It's the Morgan House on Madison Avenue in the Murray Hill section. Just get a cab and it should bring you here," he told her.

"Ok. Well I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Derek," she said.

"Bye Meredith." And with that Derek ended his phone conversation with Meredith. What he didn't know was that Edith had listened to his conversation and had come up with a plan to get her father and Meredith together.

* * *

She heard her father talking on the phone and she thought he was talking to her uncle or grandmother. When she realized he was talking to Meredith, she decided it would be better to listen to what her father would say.

Then she heard it. Her father had asked Meredith to join them for dinner with her grandmother. She couldn't believe it. She was ecstatic, but she just couldn't believe that he was opening up to her and accepting her into their family so fast. She knew she had to do something to get them together. She could see how happy they were when they would talk to each other. She saw how he looked at her in the café, and how she looked at him. They might not know it, but she was sure that they were meant to be together sooner or later, and if she had anything to do it with it, it would be sooner.

* * *

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I truly apologize. Rest assured however that i have resumed writing, in fact i have the next chapter done, im just going over it. Like always, if u all have any ideas, i luv hearing them. PM me. I know have twitter, so add me to let me know when u all want an update and also to drop hints as to what u wud like...my username is _bcruz23. _**

**Shariebery thank you for always pushing me to update....i know that this story and the awesome direction that its going in, is bcuz of u. **

**Next update should be up in 2 days. **

**Thanks for reading**

**Brenda**

**ps...dont forget to review. **


	18. Chapter 18

"Here you are miss. Have a good day," and with that the cab driver sped off after Meredith paid him.

Meredith barely heard anything, for all she knew she could have overpaid the driver. She was in awe of Derek's house. No, not house. Derek didn't live in a house, he lived in a mansion. Here she was across the street from his house, jaw open and wondering why she didn't wonder what his house would like before. His house, no mansion, was beautiful. It was three stories with four beautiful windows on each floor. The limestone gave it a historical feel. She almost fell unworthy of walking into the house…mansion.

While Meredith was caught in looking at the house, she didn't realize that the twins were counting down the seconds until she got there. In their anxiousness they would go look through the window every three minutes. As soon as they saw her they yelled for their father, telling him Meredith was outside as they ran to the door.

Derek didn't make it to the door in time and arrived just in time to stop the kids from running out into the sidewalk and across the street to meet her.

"Whoa! Hey! What did I say? You two are not allowed to answer the door without me. You can't go running out alone," Derek said to the two overly excited kids.

"Meredith, come on. I wouldn't want you to stand there the whole day." And with that Meredith made her way into the Shepherd mansion.

* * *

"You didn't tell me that a dress code was required to be admitted into your house Derek," Meredith whispered to him. They were in the kitchen with all of the kids helping them make the sandwiches. Edith and Michael were busy arguing over who could make the best turkey sandwiches while Derek and Meredith were helping the twins make their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Dress code? What? What are you talking about Meredith? You aren't making any sense," Derek answered utterly confused. Why would Meredith be talking about a dress code? As smitten as he was with her, some of the things she said were out of this world sometimes.

"Derek, have you seen your house? This place has its own zip code. I mean when you told me to come to your house, I thought you meant a brownstone or maybe even a penthouse as outrageous as I think those things are. But a mansion? Seriously Derek? A mansion? How can you live here? This place is huge. Don't you ever get lost?" Meredith rambled on.

By this point in the conversation Michael and Edith had ventured over to where they were. Michael was trying so hard not to laugh at Meredith that he started on third sandwich for himself. Edith however didn't mind telling Meredith how exaggerated she was being.

"Meredith, seriously, it's not that bad. This place is actually pretty cool. Yeah, it is pretty big, but it makes for a pretty cool game of hide and seek," she reasoned. "In fact maybe I should show you my room. Come on, before the twins claim you. We'll be right back," Edith said as she dragged Meredith out of the kitchen.

"And that means they'll be back in an hour. Up for a game of Madden dad?" Michael asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm gonna win this time. Come on twins. Let's go beat Michael at his video game," Derek told the twins as he ushered them out of the kitchen.

* * *

As it turned out Michael was right. Edith and Meredith didn't come down until about an hour after they went to Edith's room. This however didn't bother Derek, it had the opposite effect. It had been a long time since a woman who wasn't Rose had gone into Edith's room. One thing that Derek didn't like too much was that he was sure Edith had spoken about Jason, the boy who seemed to be calling his daughter more and more as each day passed by. He knew it was only a matter of days before Edith cornered him and asked him for his permission to go to the dance with Jason. He was hoping to get some alone time with Meredith today to talk to her about that and get her opinion. He was also hoping on talking to her about the twins, Michael and the situation with Addison.

As soon as they made it to the park, the twins managed to convince Tony to stay with them. Tony was very good at reading people. He knew that there was something going on with Derek and Meredith. He could tell that they would need a little push along the way though. He didn't miss the lingering looks between them when they thought nobody was looking. So, Tony being the great guy that he is, decided to take the kids on a walk and entertain them with a game of I spy, giving Derek and Meredith time to themselves.

"Thank you for coming today Meredith, it means alot to me and the kids," Derek said as he ushered Meredith to sit on the picnic blanket.

"You don't have to thank me Derek. Your kids are amazing. You all have made me feel very welcome. If anything, I feel that I should thank you for inviting me," she told him.

As her words sank in, Derek couldn't help but be in awe of the beautiful young woman in front of him. She was everything he wanted. With the wind blowing, making her hair fly around her face, her eyes shining a beautiful green, he realized that he was done fighting what he felt her. Divorce proceedings be damned. He wasn't going to let another minute go by without kissing her, holding her face between his hands and telling her that she was the best thing to happen to him and the kids. He was done waiting.

As he started to lean into her, Meredith realized what was going to happen. She knew Derek was going to kiss her, and she wanted it. So, Meredith did the only thing she wanted to. She leaned in and the minute their lips met, everything stopped.

* * *

ok..so, there really is no excuse for my lack of updates. I apologize, I hope that some of you all are still interested in this story. I will try to update once every 1-2 wks.

plz read and review,

brenda


	19. Chapter 19

The second their lips touched, everything stopped. It was a feeling they couldn't describe, but it was perfect. It was a soft kiss, yet full of passion. It was a sign, a sign of what was to come.

Slowly the kiss started to end. Their passionate kiss turned into several chaste kisses that culminated in Derek picking up Meredith and setting her on his lap. As he put his arms around her he said "I want this Meredith. I want you and me. Let's see where this goes. What do you say?"

And just like that it all came crashing down. She wanted to say yes. She wanted to say yes so badly, but she thought about medical school, her mother, the kids and Addison. She thought about everything that could come between them, and it scared her tremendously.

Derek saw that same fear and uncertainty in her eyes. Truthfully, he was scared too. So many things could go wrong, terribly wrong. But Derek knew. He knew that what he felt for her was worth the risk. He knew that his kids loved her. He knew that his family needed him right now. Edith needed a role model. Michael needed someone he could trust to be there. The twins needed someone who would love them and help them when they would hurt themselves from running around the house. And Derek, he needed a partner, a lover. He needed someone who would be able to give him love and companionship. Meredith was that person. Yes, she was young. But she was perfect for them, and Derek would fight anyone and anything for her, even if it meant fighting her own insecurities.

"I know that is unexpected, and that so many things could go wrong. But Meredith, this feels _right_. This feels so right and I don't want to let this go. Please….Please give us a chance. The kids love you, and I know that I love you, the same way that I know you love the kids and maybe even love me. So please Meredith, say yes. Say that we'll give this a shot," Derek pleaded with her.

"Derek….are you sure? I mean look at me. I'm 26 years old. I'm in medical school. I'm a messed up person with daddy issues. I am nothing like the women that you are used to being around. I'm nothing like Addison. I don't want to say yes and then have you choose Miss America a week later," Meredith rambled on.

"Meredith, I'm not going to choose Miss America ever. I'm not going to choose _anyone_ over you ever. Please Meredith, say yes."

He could see the wheels turning in her head. Her mind was going a million miles per hour. She thought of every single consequence that would result from them dating. But in the end, she knew that it would all be worth it. It would all be worth it because she would be with Derek.

"Ok. Yes. I say yes. Let's give this a shot. But I'm new at this, dating someone with kids. Dating someone going through a divorce so if I need help, I'm gonna need you to step up. Don't let me fail," she said.

"I won't let you fail, but I know that you are going to do just fine. You are perfect Meredith, you'll see," he told her. And with that Derek kissed her yet again moving her legs so that she straddled him. Meredith ran her hands through his hair, enjoying the soft curls that made him so handsome. His arms held her so tightly close to him that it didn't seem that he would ever let her go. However, he didn't account for Edith, Michael and Tony to interrupt them.

"Dad! Dad, we can't find the twins," Edith told him frantically.

And just like that the happy bubble that Derek was in came crashing down around him.

* * *

Ok...so its short and i apologize but real life has been getting in the way... i have four research papers to do and midterms just finished for me last week. So plz let me know wut u think.

BTW....lets see how many of u can figure out whats going to happen next. Let me know wut u think is going to happen.

Brenda


End file.
